dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States and is the adopted hometown of Metropolis' favorite son, Superman. Built upon the island of New Troy, which was bought from the area's natives by Swedish settlers in exchange for trinkets, the city is a skyscraper island bustling with commerce and business. The concrete and steel canyons of the city rise to dizzying heights and has become dubbed as the “City of Tomorrow”. Metropolis is at the forefront of industrial and technological progress thanks to the contributions of the Luthor family and companies such as S.T.A.R. Labs and Steelworks. Among the city's many iconic buildings is the Daily Planet; with its rotating golden globe of the world, and the LexCorp Tower; headquarters of industrialist Lex Luthor, which towers over the Metropolis cityscape like a ruler’s keep. In-Game History Protected by Superman and his affiliated "family" of heroes, Metropolis has come under attack by Brainiac; with the computerized despot entrapping entire city blocks within bottle-like energy fields while terrorizing the city's citizens. During the chaos, zombies controlled by Felix Faust have begun rampaging through Metropolis Chinatown while Circe and Giganta are waging a war against Amazons in the Tomorrow District, and Trigon is corrupting his daughter Raven there, and fighting the Titans. Little Bohemia is overrun by both Lex Luthor and the H.I.V.E, corruption has arisen in the Metropolis General Hospital and the Sinestro- and Green Lantern Corps have arrived together in the Historic District. Areas and places of Metropolis are taken with enemies, like the harbor, where the atlanteans are invading and the Metropolis General Hospital, surrounded by hordes of demons. Heroes and villains can be found in throughout Metropolis, among them: Superman, Hal Jordan, Steel, Power Girl, Metallo, etc. Map Locations Gallery File:MetroPeopleConcepts.jpg File:metropolis2olivernome.jpg File:Dc metropolis.jpg File:metropolis3olivernome.jpg File:metropolis4olivernome.jpg File:Metropolis parkridge.jpg File:dcuonline_metroplisbuildingolivernome.jpg File:MetroGothamBuildingsAdamPitts.png File:deco_building_by_chuckdee.jpg File:MassAnimationMetropolis.jpg File:MetroBirdsEye.jpg File:big_dc_scr_env_metro_0035.jpg File:899385-dc_scr_env_metro_0039.jpg File:899386-dc_scr_env_metro_0040.jpg File:899388-dc_scr_env_metro_0042.jpg File:Metropolis skyline.png File:LastLaughCities.jpg File:Metropolis-skyline-background-dcuo.jpg Trivia *A trio of clocks within the JSA Metropolis Wing reveals that Gotham City, Metropolis and Atlantis exist in different timezones. *Many of Metropolis' streets and bridges are named after notable contributers to the DC Comics mythos; **Bessolo Boulevard: (Bessolo was Reeve's original legal name before entering films and becoming the lead actor in the 1950's television series) **Collyer Street: (Lead actor in the 1940's radio series) **Coates Boulevard: (Actress who played Lois Lane in the 1950's television series) *Bessolo Boulevard and Topaz Lane are two of the oldest thoroughfares in Metropolis. *1938 Sullivan Lane is the home address of Clark Kent and Lois Lane after they married; the apartment was a wedding gift to the couple by Bruce Wayne, who owned the building. The address is actually a tribute to the year Superman first appeared in comics on June, 1938. *344 Clinton Street was the Metropolis address of Clark Kent before he was married. See Also *Metropolis (Brainiac Future) *Alternate Metropolis (Brothers in Arms) *Metropolis Battlezone *Metropolis Anti-Matter Invasion Zone *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis Fire Department External links * Wikipedia *Metropolis DC Database *Metropolis CC Mainframe Category:Locations Category:Metropolis Locations Category:Metropolis Category:USA